Double personality
by Sarugaki Sacchi
Summary: Jangan pernah katakan hal yang berhubungan dengan kematian, itu mengingatkanku pada darah". Kata-kata itulah, yang menjadi awal bencana...


PSHYCOPATH

Double Personality

**Saya kembali lagi setelah vakum luamaaaa bangeeeeet…… Uoooh, saya stress beraaaaaaaat!! Abis ulangan!! Nyontek melulu!! (Nggak juga sih, ada juga dicontekin. XD!!) Dan 1 faktor penting!! Saya males……**

**Mohon maaf kalo ceritanya aneh, tidak menarik, judulnya sesuai sama keadaan authornya, dan segala hal negative yang bakalan dilontarkan oleh para pembaca... Mohon maaf semaaf-maafnya!!**

Chap 1: They think, It was suicidal. But the truth wasn't far from them.

Malam Sabtu, pukul 23.45. Neji dan Gaara sedang berjalan mengitari Konoha…….

"Jadi, malam ini kamu tidak pulang ke Suna?"tanya Neji.

"Bagaimana bisa aku pulang?? Sudah pukul segini?? Kalaupun pulang, ditengah perjalanan motorku pasti sudah dibajak!!"ujar Gaara sewot.

Neji hanya tertawa kecil.

Mereka terus mengobrol sambil duduk di bangku taman Konoha, sesekali mereka tertawa. Suasana terlihat aman dan nyaman, tapi Gaara tidak tahu kalau ada bahaya yang sedang mengintai dirinya.

Sampailah mereka pada suatu topik pembicaraan...

"Hari ini, hari dimana ayahku meninggal"ucap Gaara memecah keheningan.

"Hm.."balas Neji pendek.

"Kudengar, ayahmu juga sudah meninggal"ujar Gaara.

"Ya, itu benar"balas Neji.

Mungkin karena lelah, mereka kehabisan kata-kata dan akhirnya suasana sepi...

"Bagaimana jadinya ya...?"tanya Gaara.

"Hah?? Maksudnya??"tanya Neji terkejut.

"Bagaimana jadinya kalau aku mati menyusul ayahku??"tanya Gaara.

"Yaaa, saudara-saudaramu pasti akan sedih"jawab Neji.

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Aku sudah tahu kalau mereka akan begitu"balas Gaara.

"Mungkin yang lain akan terpukul, tapi akan ada satu orang yang tidak..."ucap Neji.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Gaara sambil curiga.

Tiba-tiba Neji bangun dari duduknya, Gaara ikut bangun.

"A...apa-apaan perasaan ini?? Aku merasa curiga padanya tapi tak jelas kenapa!! Bahkan, tubuhku mengikuti gerakannya dengan sendirinya!! Ada apa sebenarnya??"batin Gaara curiga.

SREK

Pundak kiri Gaara ditodongi sebuah handgun berwarna hitam. (Saya males menulisnya dengan kata 'Pistol')

"Ha...handgun?? Sial!! Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak karena ketakutan!!"batin Gaara.

Wajahnya mendadak pucat, berkeringat dingin, perlahan-lahan ia mengarah ke Neji.

Neji tersenyum dingin padanya...

DOR

Gaara terdorong oleh peluru yang berat itu, lalu terjatuh. Pundaknya berlubang dan mengeluarkan darah yang banyak.

"A...APA-APAAN KAMU, NEJI!!"tanya Gaara penuh emosi sambil memegang pundaknya yang terus mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Melanjutkan perkataanku tadi"jawab Neji.

"Perka...taan...tadi??"

Tanpa bicara lagi, Neji terus menembak Gaara. Gaara berlari, mencoba menghindar.

Sampai akhirnya Gaara berhenti di jalan buntu.

"Jujur saja, jangan pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kematian..."ujar Neji sambil menempatkan ujung pistol tepat di dahi Gaara. Gaara masih ketakutan, terus mencoba untuk bernapas.

"Karena itu mengingatkanku pada darah..."bisik Neji.

"Lalu, mengapa... ka...mu sampai.. mencoba...membunuhku??"tanya Gaara.

"Aku bukan mencoba, aku ingin... ingin membunuhmu"jawab Neji sambil tersenyum iba.

"A...Apa salah...ku?? Rasanya, aku tak pernah ber...buat apapun pa...damu"tanya Gaara.

"Bukan masalah dendam atau apapun"jawab Neji.

Diam sebentar, lalu Neji tersenyum lebar. Lalu...

DOR

Peluru tersebut menembus kepala Gaara.

"Karena kau sangat tampan jika berlumuran darah"jawab Neji.

"A...akh..."Gaara memuntahkan darah.

"Sampai jumpa, senang bisa mengenalmu..."ujar Neji sambil melempar Handgun-nya.

Tak lama setelah Neji meninggalkan jalan buntu itu...

BRAK

Gaara jatuh terbaring, darah terus-menerus mengalir dari tubuhnya.

"Tema...ri...Ka...Kan..kurou...to...long aku..."bisik Gaara.

Dan ia menutup matanya yang tak akan terbuka lagi.

Gaara telah meninggal...

Esok paginya...

Di hotel tempat Temari dan Kankurou menginap...

"Di mana Gaara, dari tadi malam ia belum pulang juga?? Aku sudah bosan disini, aku ingin segera pulang ke Suna"keluh Kankurou.

"Sabarlah, bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya? Siapa tahu dia menginap di rumah temannya karena tersesat"usul Temari.

Merekapun meninggalkan hotel...

"Rumah siapa yang paling dekat ya??"tanya Temari.

"Kalau dilihat dari jalan ini sih, sepertinya rumah Naruto"jawab Kankurou.

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah Naruto yang ternyata tak jauh dari taman Konoha.

CLAK

"Benda apa yang kuinjak?? Kalau ini, sepertinya sesuatu yang cair"batin Kankurou.

Lalu ia menunduk dan menggeser kakinya dari sesuatu yang dia injak. Ternyata ia menginjak genangan darah.

"Da...darah??"tanya Kankurou.

"Ada apa Kankurou?"tanya Temari.

"I..ini darah..."

"Bagaimana bisa ada darah di taman seperti ini?? Kamu ini..."ujar Temari tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bohong, ada darah disini!! Baru saja aku menginjaknya!!"ujar Kankurou

"Ah, aku juga menemukannya disini!! Seperti jejak, dan ini...mengarah kepada keramaian disana!!"ujar Temari sambil menunjuk keramaian yang cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak ya?? Rasanya kita harus mendatangi keramaian itu, Kankurou"ujar Temari sambil mengusap lengannya.

"Baiklah kalau kau merasa begitu"

Mereka menghampiri keramaian tersebut.

"Permisi, tuan. Ada apa disini? Kenapa bisa ramai sekali?"tanya Kankurou.

"Ada orang yang meninggal, menurut polisi orang itu mati bunuh diri. Lukanya mengerikan sekali"jawab penduduk tersebut.

"Lalu, jenazah orang tersebut ada di mana sekarang?"tanya Temari.

"Ada di dalam sana, tapi kusarankan kalian untuk tidak melihat wajahnya. Mengerikan sekali"ujar penduduk tersebut.

Temari dan Kankurou bertatap, lalu keduanya mengangguk. Mereka menerobos keramaian, masuk ke dalam jalan buntu itu.

Di dalamnya, ada beberapa polisi yang masih berjaga disekitar TKP.

Temari menatap kearah dinding bata yang menutup jalan dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Ia mengusap dinding itu. Lalu menatap berkas yang menempel di jarinya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Kankurou.

"Lihatlah dinding itu"ujar Temari.

"Apa?? Tak ada apa-apa, kok"ujar Kankurou.

"Coba kau lihat ini"ujar Temari sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu bata yang hampir berlubang.

"I...ini se...seperti..."

"Ya, itu adalah bekas peluru"jelas Temari.

Mereka bertatapan tegang, merasa benar-benar ada sesuatu yang buruk.

"Permisi, tuan dan nona. Anda tidak diperbolehkan mendekat ke TKP"ujar seseorang.

"Kami hanya...hei, Sasori!! Sedang apa kamu disini?!"tanya Kankurou.

"Aku dan teman-temanku sedang memeriksa TKP"jawab Sasori.

"Oh, iya. Aku baru ingat kalau Akatsuki bermarkas di Konoha"ujar Temari.

"Apa kau tahu? Siapa yang tewas?"tanya Kankurou.

"Aku tidak tahu, itu bukan tugasku. Kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa memeriksanya disana"ujar Sasori sambil menunjuk ke arah plastik kuning panjang dan besar di belakang Kankurou.

Kankurou melihat Temari, Temari menangguk. Lalu mereka menarik resleting plastik itu, lalu membuka plastik itu.

Mereka melihat ke arah dalam...

"Ta...tato Ai, mata hitam...?? Mustahil!! Ini pasti bohong!!"Kankurou menggeleng tak percaya.

"Ada apa, Kankurou?"tanya Temari.

"Kalau kau mau tahu jawabannya, lihatlah sendiri"ujar Kankurou.

Temari melihat kedalam plastik itu, berkedip berkali-kali. Mencoba melawan kenyataan, tapi malah mengeluarkan air mata...

"Kau lihat itu 'kan?? Ia...sudah..."suara Kankurou mulai serak seperti mau menangis.

"Ya, aku tahu..."

"Ada apa, sih?? Kankurou, Temari, mengapa kalian ada di tempat seperti ini??"tanya Naruto dari jauhan.

Mereka menatap Naruto sambil berlinang air mata.

"Hei, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah menangis?? Ada apa sih??"tanya Kiba sambil mendekati mereka.

Perlahan-lahan orang-orang meninggalkan tempat itu, yang tersisa hanya Temari, Kankurou, Naruto, Kiba, beserta anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Gaara...sudah...sudah..."Temari tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Temari meraih tangan Gaara, lalu ia megangnya erat-erat. Lalu mengusapkan tangan yang penuh darah itu ke pipinya yang lembut. Tak peduli darah menempel.

"Ti...tidak mungkin!!"teriak Naruto. Ia berlari kearah Temari, lalu mencoba melihat apa yang ada didalam sana.

"Ga...Gaara!!"bisik Naruto.

Semua menatapnya...

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!!"Naruto teriak sekuat tenaga.

-Chap 1: End-

**Huwaaaaaaaa!! Gaara mati!! TIDAAAAAAAK!! -Ikut histeris-**

**Maaf ya kalo gak jelas, saya lagi sering kena writer's block. Trus, maaf juga kalau sensasi ceritanya kurang tegang. Ketika menulisnya, saya sedang mendengarkan bermacam-macam lagu. Jadi moodnya dan feelingnya berubah-rubah. Kalau anda juga merasa begitu, katakan saja lewat review. **

**Ingat ya, review!!**


End file.
